In recent years, there has been developed a recording and reproduction apparatus for recording and reproducing a high-bit-rate and continuous digital signal, such as a video signal, besides burst data whose fundamental size is small, such as a document or the like.
The above-mentioned recording and reproduction apparatus comprises a processor for controlling the operation of the entire apparatus, a main memory as a work recording unit for the processor, a hard disk as a secondary recording unit, a file system for executing data transfer between the main memory and the hard disk, and a video processing unit for terminating a video input and restoring a video output. The recording and reproduction apparatus records digital video on the hard disk, reproduces the digital video from the hard disk and, further, performs editing of the digital video recorded on the hard disk.
Further, ordinary data and video data exist in the hard disk of the recording and reproduction apparatus. The ordinary data is data to be processed by the processor, and it has the burst transfer characteristics. On the other hand, the video data is data to be processed by the video processing unit, and it has the continuous transfer characteristics.
Hereinafter, the conventional recording and reproduction apparatus will be described taking examples.